The Immortal Champion
by EagleyedSniper
Summary: What if in a different universe the warriors from WWE Immortals existed. What if another one was added to a the mix? And what if he was taken on an adventure that will change his life forever? You wanna find out? Click and come along my friend. ;)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

You know sometimes I just know I'm in deep trouble. Take for example how I woke up in the middle of a city alley. I knew as soon as I opened my eyes I was in trouble. Probably because of the white YES! that was in my face. I found myself being yanked to my feet and next pain shot through my back as I was slammed into the brick wall.

"Who the hell are you!?"The man yelled in my face and increased his grip on my chest.

"Get the hell off of me!" I yelled as I stomped on his foot and head butted him. I felt his grip slacken and I pushed him back. He stumbled a few feet and I finally looked at his face properly.

"Daniel Bryan!?" I yelled in disbelief as I put some space between us.

"So you know my name. Who sent you? The Authority." Daniel said snide and he cracked his knuckles.

"Wait hold on a second Daniel give me a second here." I said before having to duck a swing."Oh god damn it. Let's fight then."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daniel thrusted his hands into the air and settled into a fighting stance.

I went for a quick kick to the gut but he caught it and hit me with an enziguri. I stumbled backwards and got a kick in the jaw. I reeled back holding my jaw and ducked under an attempted clothesline while driving my fist into Daniel's gut. I slipped behind him and drove a hard forearm into his back. I picked him up as if I was going for a back suplex then threw him forward. To my utter surprise Daniel landed on his feet and spun around to toss a garbage can lid at me. I felt my chest erupt in pain and I crashed through a group of trash cans.

I scrambled backwards away from Daniel as he approached and I fell down into an old basement. I regained my footing as he jumped inside. I took a left hand to the face and smashed a wicked uppercut into his chin. I wrapped my arms around him, lifted him, and drove him into the ground with a spinebuster. I breathed tiredly as I stood back up and watched in astonishment as Daniel slowly rose. I groaned in frustration and hit him with a right hand followed by a left hand followed by a spinning right back hand. It was a little combo I called the Spinster. He was on wobbly legs when I jumped back and launched a superkick. At the last possible moment, he ducked under the kick and I was left wide open. I could only barely get an arm up when he launched himself forward for a running knee known as the Knee Plus. I felt that Daniel wasn't able to fully hit it so I reared my left arm back and hit a pin point elbow strike to the forehead. I picked him up in a reverse death valley driver hold and planted him onto the ground with my own finisher I call Grim Decisions. (If you can't imagine what this move is its the Burning Hammer used by Tyler Reks) I could tell that he was only half conscious and decided to take this moment to talk.

"Get Wrekt!" Okay so maybe some gloating was in order. I mean I just beat Daniel Bryan! Celebration is deserved. "Alright Daniel let's talk this out."

I put my hand and tried to be as placating as possible. It looked like he was thinking it over before his eyes widened. I felt something slam into my back and flew forwards. I landed on my back on the ground and my vision blurred as I looked at Daniel upside. He looked as though he was chastising the man who had probably attacked me. I heard creaking and I felt fear as I looked around. I couldn't even scream as I fell through the floor and down to a lower basement. I crashed through an old table and there were splinters all over my body. My breath was shallow and my vision swam. My head was pounding and my body ached. My head drooped as I saw Daniel peering down from the next level. I let out a deep moan of pain and tried to lift my head up. I managed to finally lift it and saw a pulsing dark portal.

"H-h...help..." I struggled to say. I looked up and saw Daniel being dragged away by two men with Yes! on their shirts. He had followers? Before I could ponder any further I felt a pull on my whole body. I managed look at the portal again and it was starting to swirl like a vortex. I frantically tried to move but it was like I was moving in slow motion. I managed to flip onto my stomach and I tried to crawl away. I felt continuous pulls on my body and I felt myself sliding.

"No!" I cried out weakly as I reached out desperately for anything to hold on to.

I felt a massive tug and suddenly and I was airborne. I could only start to scream as I saw everything become black and my consciousness left me.


	2. Chapter 2: What the deal is

I opened my eyes and found myself in a simple white room. It contained a oak table with 2 oak chairs one at each end. I slowly began to push myself from the floor and leaned heavily on the wall. I breathed in and out slowly to deal with the heavy aching of my body. I slowly dragged my eyes around my surroundings and jumped back in surprise as a man phased through the wall. When I jumped back my head bounced off of the wall and I crashed to the floor with a pounding headache.

"Oh shit." The man said as he moved over to me and easily helped me up. "Sorry about that buddy. Come on have a seat and I'll get rid of the pain."

I could only groan as I was pretty much dragged to the chair. I landed heavily in the chair and slumped down. The man suddenly appeared in my face and put his hands on my head.

"Ah!" I yelled as an even deeper pain ran through me before I felt a numbness in my whole body. I looked at myself in bewilderment and tapped my head. "What the hell!?"

"Feel better buddy?" The man asked as he dropped in the seat across from me. Now that I could focus on him I noticed him in a plain white v-neck shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white shoes. His hair was short and brown and his eyes were a deep brown color. "Okay so you have just arrived in this universe haven't you? Strange I wasn't expecting this to happen. I am the Dimensional Jumper or I suppose you can call me DJ. Now I imagine that you are wondering what exactly is going on?"

"Yes! What the hell was that back there with Daniel Bryan!? And what's this about being in another universe!? Dimensional Jumper!?" I asked rapidly as I reflected on my short time here.

"Relax buddy. The first thing you need to get is that you are no longer in the world you once knew. You are in a completely different universe. In this universe the people you saw in your universe as wrestlers in WWE are warriors here. I am the Dimensional Jumper as in the only one. Well I have been for sometime now... I don't know about you though..." DJ thought to himself for a moment before snapping out of it. "Anyway the Daniel Bryan that you fought against in that alley way is from modern times in this universe on Earth. He leads the Yes! Movement which is a rebel organization going against the evil central government the Authority. You following me?"

I gave myself time to process this new information. I was in a different universe where Daniel Bryan is a rebel leader and the Authority is a group of dictators? From what I've seen so far I can't really deny the claim. Plus I was pulled here through a portal and he arrived from a portal.

"Okay. I understand but that's not all is it?" I said knowing there was more to this story.

"You have good insight, buddy." DJ said as he straightened up in his chair. "You see a while back the Authority heard about an ancient item called the Dark Lantern. It was said to have great power and they sought it out so they could crush the Yes! Movement and take over the whole world. They tracked it to an ancient clan that protected the temple it was locked inside. The Authority teamed with a cult leader named Bray Wyatt who wanted the lantern to expose it's light on to his followers. Together they managed to retrieve the Dark Lantern and Bray was able to unlock it's power. He began to celebrate as he prepared it for his followers. However the Authority betrayed him as they had always planned and unleashed the lanterns full power. However they didn't understand what it was they were dealing with and so passageways between many different world's were opened up. All kinds of warriors were pulled from their world's and were dropped in this universe. Now the Earth is a battlefield for this different warriors. The people call them the Immortals."

I slowed processed the information and sighed to myself. It always came down to greed. Now people are in a new world they probably don't understand. So they do what they think they have to which is fight.

" So how in the world are we going to fix this?" I asked as I leaned back.

"We?" DJ asked in surprise and astonishment. "You want to help?"

"Yeah. As cliché as it is I have to be here for a reason." I lightly scratched my head and sighed some more. "I figure that helping out is what I was brought here for. So what's the plan?"

DJ thought my proposition over for a few long moments before looking back at me with clear uncertainty. " Okay you can help. But understand I cannot always be there to help you. We need to split up to cover more ground."

"I understand the risks." I said simply as I stood up and pushed my chair in. "So we gonna do this or not?"

"Alright fine. I've given you ample warning." DJ stood up as well and moved to the wall. He put both hands on it and opened up a gray portal. "You'll need to go through this portal for now. I'm sending you somewhere to heal up."

"Heal up? Didn't you say you were gonna heal me?" I said in confusion.

"No I told you I would get rid of the pain and I did. For a while." DJ said grinning and motioned to the portal. "Now go on before the pain returns. Get healed up and then you can start looking for clues on stopping the Dark Lantern."

"I'm not gonna like you am I?" I said with a smirk as I stepped up to the portal.

"Probably not." DJ said with a smile before running into the wall and disappearing.

I smiled myself and walked into the portal.

 **A/N: Sorry there's not a lot of action. But I wanted to set things up early on so I can focus more on the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: White Out

As soon as I was through the portal I was surrounded by deep space. Slowly I began to flow forward faster and faster. The stars and planets around me blurred and I was soon confronted with a large blue planet. Jesus is that the Earth!? It's huge! I couldn't help the fear I felt as I began to plummet to the ground. Everything blurred around me even faster and the mountains rushed up to meet me. I flew lower and passed through the treetops. Just as I was about to hit the ground I stopped and shot forward. I knew I was nearing my destination when I picked up more speed if that makes any sense. Somehow I knew I was close. I saw a house in the distance and began to move towards it. Wait... I wasn't about to...

"Oh shit!" I yelled before smashing straight through the wall of the house and landing in front of a shrine. Disoriented from the sudden landing I stumbled forward and landed against it. A burning sensation ripped through my chest and quickly shot through my entire body. A strange new energy filled me and I could feel my wounds slowly beginning to heal. "I'm gonna punch DJ in the face next time."

I pushed myself off of the shrine and leaned against the wall. Whatever had happened was working I was healing extremely well. I straightened out and took a closer look at the shrine. It looked very well taken care of and there were still fresh candles nearby it. Hold on fresh candles? Oh someone's gonna be offended by me touching their sacred shrine aren't they?

As if on cue a voice spoke out in horror. "What do you think you're doing!?"

I stiffened at the voice and slowly turned to face Trish Stratus. Oh Jesus. Why me? My jaw practically dropped when I saw her. She had a tiara in her hair and the blonde locks were cascading gracefully. Her top consisted of a white bra-like top that had a cape attached to the back. The top hugged her chest in a way they should probably be illegal. She also wore long tights that hugged her legs in a way that should definitely be illegal! The outfit was finished off with a pair of slim white boots. Basically Trish was looking very, very, hot right now. I didn't realize I had been openly ogling her until she shot a stream of white energy at me. I dodged out of the way at the last moment and looked up to see her giving me an absolutely withering look.

"No respect for others beliefs and no respect for women? You are truly a pig." Trish said with open venom that cut through me.

"Now hold on just a second. I'm sorry about the wall but it wa-" I said trying to explain before she suddenly cut me off.

"Do not give me any excuses." Trish said flourishing her hand and releasing white energy. "You will receive punishment."

"Wait. Wait. Hold on." I said backing up slightly. "I don't hit women."

Somehow that struck a cord with Trish as she proceeded to kick me in my face. I was caught off guard by the sheer speed of the move and couldn't prepare for when she followed up with burst of magic. The force of it was enough to smash me through the wall back to the outside! I laid on the ground for a moment before kicking myself to my feet. I couldn't help but sigh deeply as I saw Trish standing a few yards away.

"Well if your gonna force my hand like this..." I said getting myself into a fighting stance and sighing deeply. "You're about to Get Wrekt."

"How improper..." I heard Trish say before I was greeted with a fist.

I took the first punch and caught the second in my hand. I gave her a swift kick to the gut and performed an arm drag and slammed her to the ground. I was sure to back up a bit as I knew it wouldn't be over. There was a flash of white and I received a severe slap that left my face feeling like it was on fire. I lashed out with a wild punch but Trish had slipped behind me and drove my fast to the floor with a bulldog. I held my nose in pain and rolled away from her. It was no use though as she grabbed me as soon as I stood and hit a ddt. I was getting my ass kicked! I need to do something. I got on my knees as she went for the Chick Kick and dodged at the last second. Trish turned in surprise to look at me and that's when I shot up with an uppercut. She was off balance so I followed up with a barrage of lefts and rights. The white witch was dazed but not exactly hurting. I found quickly how true that was. She stomped on my foot and kicked me right between the legs.

"Jesus!" I yelled in excruciating pain and gave her a massive shove. " Fucking fuck! Oh my god!"

Trish looked a bit surprised from the shove but got back to her feet.

"That was low of you." I growled darkly. "Come here Miss High and Mighty!"

I still felt the pain but blocked it out as I rushed her. She looked shocked and I used that to hit her with a barrage of punches so fast that I thought my arms blurred for a second. I stopped the barrage suddenly then hit a right hand followed by a left hand followed by a spinning right back hand completing the Spinster. I crouched down and did a backflip while I drove my foot into her chin. I stepped back and took a deep breath. The pain still remained and I gently maneuvered to a more comfortable position.

"Stay down. I didn't even want to fight." I said as I saw Trish rising once more.

I backed away as she turned to me with a white aura surrounding her. I tried to brace myself but she just rammed a fist into my stomach at an unbelievable speed. I lost every trace of wind in my body and she hopped onto my shoulders. Suddenly I was between Trish Stratus's which is a lot men's dreams but I knew it would be trouble for me. She began to spin me around before sending me flying with her Whiplash Headscissors. I groaned in pain and tried to drag myself to my feet. I managed to get to my knees before she grabbed me by the shoulder. I breathed heavily as she slowly moved her fist backwards. I knew I had to move quickly so I made a claw with my hand and I slammed it into her stomach. What I didn't expect however was for gray energy to shoot from my hand and through her body. I looked at my hands in amazement before seeing that Trish was highly dazed. I had to finish it quick so I got behind her and hit my finisher, Grim Decisions, a reverse death valley driver. I saw her go limp and dropped to my back with a sigh. Somehow I had one but that could have gone either way. Which meant I seriously needed to train. I stared at the sky for a looking back over at the white witch.

"Well I can't just leave you here." I sighed as I walked over and picked her up bridal style. I carried her back into the building and found a bedroom. I was tired so I practically flung her on the bed and left. I eventually found the kitchen and went to the freezer. I grabbed some ice and unceremoniously put them down my pants.

"Oh my god that is so much better..."I said sighing contentedly. I think I might have actually moaned a little bit but no one else needed to know that.


	4. Chapter 4: Witch Trial

I had eventually gone back to the bedroom and tucked Trish in. Afterwards seeing as there was a massive hole in the house I decided to babysit it. I mean I didn't think anyone would show up or anything but safety first. I did nod off for about an hour but otherwise I was vigil. There were no incidents and with the dawn came a disheveled Trish Stratus. In other words a very hot looking Trish Stratus. Oh give me strength.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully and sighed when Trish shot me a glare and lifted a glowing white hand. "Can we talk like adults?"

"What are you doing here?" Trish hissed and moved closer.

"Okay listen closely. I'm not from this world and neither are you." I said and internally groaned as she stiffened. I quickly continued before she could interrupt. "I've been sent here to investigate the merging of the worlds. I need to find a way to return everyone to their own world."

"And why would you do that for all of the misplaced champions?" Trish asked in suspicion. "You don't know any of them. You have no reason to help them."

"Um... Hello. I am a misplaced champion." I said raising my hand up and got a dirty look in return. But I got serious and tried to convey my honesty with my eyes. "Even if I wasn't a champion I would still help."

Trish stared at me for a few moments before slowly lowering her hand. "How did you gain magic?"

"I don't know. I landed here and then I kind of... fell against the shrine." I said sheepishly as I scratched my head. Trish looked unimpressed and slightly amused by the confusion.

"So you made contact with shrine." It was a statement more than a question. "That means that it saw magical potential in you and unleashed it."

"Okay so what does that mean? That I'm a wizard?" I asked a mix of excited and confused.

"Well you did hit me with some powerful magic." Trish admitted. "But we need to be sure this isn't just a one off. Follow me."

I followed Trish to the shrine room and she threw a glare over her shoulder at me after looking at the hole in the wall. She moved over to a corner of the room and moved a floor panel. Well that's interesting... The white witch moved her hands around the inside of the panel and several clicks sounded. Then she opened up the trap door underneath and placed it against the wall.

"After you." Trish said firmly and lit her hand up with white magic.

I rolled my eyes at her and got onto the ladder. I wasted zero time and simply slid down the ladder. I found myself in a long dirt hallway that was lit up by torches. Trish tapped my shoulder and started to walk down the hall. I followed and began to feel a slight pull on my body. The pull began to get stronger the farther we walked. Soon the hall widened out into a large wall with inscriptions all over the walls. There was a pit in the middle of the floor with 4 lines going to the North, South, East, and West. The lines connected to a circle that outlined the room.

"Listen carefully." Trish said seriously and looked me dead in the eyes. "You're going to sit in the pit and meditate. No matter what do not leave the pit. It will hurt but you must wait for the spirit to give you message. Do not leave the pit."

I nodded my head and walked towards the pit. I let out a deep sigh and looked at the 3 foot deep pit. I couldn't help the wariness and uneasiness I felt as I dropped down into it.

"I'm always getting hurt anyway." I said as I lowered myself into lotus position. "Oh!"

As soon as I was in position I felt something leaving my body. It literally felt like hot tar boring out of me. I couldn't help the screams that escaped my mouth as the pit filled with a gray liquid. I saw the liquid running down the lines to the circle. When the liquid filled the circle the gray liquid lit up. I had a horrible feeling in my body of emptiness. The next thing I knew it was there was lava pumping through my veins. I could only scream out loud in pain. I knew I was in pain because I was still in the pit and I wanted to leave so badly. I felt myself edging to the side and punched myself in the stomach. I heard a crack and sat back down heavily.

"You. Let me see your face." I was faced with a completely black figure with no face. "Pay attention to what I shall say next. You will die three times. One when the bell chimes. One when you hear rhymes. One when you face the times."

I struggled to stay in position as I felt myself weakening. I would die three times? I'm only human so that must mean I come back to life. But how? I've never really thought about dying yet now that I did. I was scared.

"Be brave, champion." The spirit said and put it's hands on my head. "In the end it will all work out. You can save them all."

I unexpectedly gained strength from its words and felt my body filling with blissful numbness. The last thing I remembered was collapsing in the empty pit before white boots appeared in front of me.

 _Trish's POV_

I looked upon the strange warrior I had met as he laid unconscious. He had one of the most chaotic Witch Trials I had ever seen. I didn't know his name yet but I was already sure that he was special. The spirit never spoke to someone twice before now. I didn't yet know if I could trust him but I felt like I would in the future. I used my magic to lift him and turned to head back to the house. Although I didn't know how I would get him up the ladder.


End file.
